


When You Wish Upon A Star

by holdingtorches



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, au!tom, fairy godperson, wish come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingtorches/pseuds/holdingtorches





	When You Wish Upon A Star

The sky was filled with stars, the bright twinkling lights strewn above the midnight blue expanse like rows and rows of unaligned pearls. It had just grown dark.

Underneath this sight seemingly torn off from a Van Gogh painting, a young girl with wild, ginger curls looked up at a star that had caught her fancy as she looked out her bedroom window.

“Starlight,” she began to whisper. “Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might…” She trailed her last sentence off, wondering what on earth she could possibly wish for. “meet someone like Prince Charming. All the boys in my class are icky and rude. I want to meet and be friends with someone nice and polite.”

“Luisa! Time to sleep, dear!” the girl’s mum hollered. Luisa scampered off to bed, nearly tripping on the floor-length hem of her nightgown. She crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over her, slowly falling asleep.

As she dreamt on, another scene, one beyond her wildest imagination, unfolded in the night sky above her.

“Tom, Tom!” Quentin yelled as he ran towards his colleague.

“What, Quentin,” Tom hissed. The control centre of Star 1320294-5-Pomegranate was a small one, given that the star itself was also, in reality, quite small. What made it harder was that rash, abrupt movements (like Quentin’s dashing) made the spacecraft teeter uneasily, as if it hung from a precariously thin spider’s thread attached to the sky. Still, it was big enough to house at least two to at most four grown men, and it was better than no job at all.

“Your canary, she called,” Quentin huffed, nearly out of breath from his excitement.

Tom’s eyes widened. ‘Canary’ was the term people in his line of work used when referring to the one person whose wishes they were tasked to hear and, to some extent, grant. Some of the greats in his line of work was one agent that went by the alias “Fairy Godmother”. She had turned a pumpkin into a carriage and a tattered housedress into a beautiful ball gown, all for a girl who had wished on a star because her stepmum and stepsisters left her to her own devices on the night of a royal ball. Another great one was one named Cielo, but that was another story to be told for another time.

“Well, what did she say?” he whispered excitedly, striding over to his co-workers cubicle. It was only the twosome of them in the star; he had no need to whisper.

Quentin put his headphones on Tom’s ears and played the video that the star’s camera had filmed. Tom watched attentively, and gasped a little when he heard Luisa’s wish.

“I know what I must do,” Tom said, straightening himself out before walking back to his own spot, making plans as he did so.

* * *

 

 It had been exactly fifteen years since Luisa had made that wish on the star. The memory of her making that wish had slumbered peacefully at the back of her mind; it stayed undisturbed for the longest time but still alive and vivid.. She was now of legal age and, as opposed to her previous take on boys, she now yearned for the experience, the company of someone of the opposite sex who thought that the sun shone through every pore of her body no matter what mood or look she had about her.

She stepped out of her house, locking the door before crossing the street to take a jog around the park opposite her home. She put her earphones on and played her most energising song to get her ready for her routine.

She was on her third lap when she barely heard the sound of someone calling her name over the tune of “Where Have You Been?” playing on her earphones. She stopped and took her earphones off before turning around to see who it was.

She turned around to see a handsome man calling out to her, standing just a few feet away from her. He was in a leather jacket, a grey shirt, jeans, and sneakers, his hand shoved into his front pockets. A kind, shy smile curved on his lips, his eyes twinkling with sincerity and amazement. His face nearly, if not truly, perfect, his high forehead and gorgeous cheekbones making the warrior princess in Luisa weak at the knees before passing out completely. His blond curls looked so tantalisingly fluffy and soft; Luisa wanted to rush over to this mysterious lad and pet his hair. Not to mention his voice; it was so wonderful.

“Yes?” she asked, her chest rising and falling as she cooled down from her jog. The partly frigid autumn air whistled between them, lifting some auburn leaves to rustle them around and make them fly in the dull, muted London sky.

“Luisa Ackermann?” he asked again. “I’m here to make your wish come true. I’m so sorry I’m late,” the man before her replied before walking over to her.

He stood in front of her, now just a few inches away from her. He took Luisa’s small hands into his large, warm ones before staring into her confused eyes.

‘Wish? What wish?’ Luisa’s cynical side asked. That side was soon crushed as the man’s lips turned up in a soft smile. He gazed at her as if he had searched every corner and upturned every rock on Earth in order to find her.

And then she remembered, the memory rising pompously and aggressively taking her back to that night, when she had wished upon a star.

“The name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston. And, like I said earlier, I’m here to make your wish come true.”


End file.
